A Scent Too Sweet To Resist
by Wandering Letters
Summary: I chose the simple life in the Plague Jungles because I didn't think I needed anyone but myself. I was a great hunter and an efficient worker as well as a part time Summoner of The League Of Legends. One day on the usual hunt...an absolutely irresistible scent fills my nose and I decide to follow it. Rated M for slightly explicit sex. Zyra/OC. Gift for Waffleface


**(A/N): Welcome to another entry in the Summoner/Champion series! Today, by the request of fellow author and faithful fan Waffleface, I bring you Zyra!**

**Zyra's pretty damn OP as she is and I honestly think Riot hasn't tried harder to make a female champion look so good that she doesn't require any other skins (remember when the sneak peek came out and you got a rear view of her? Dat Ass...)**

**Gotta admit right now that this was the hardest one for me to write; it's really hard to picture Zyra wanting a man for anything apart from lust (or to consume him). As a result of this, Zyra's story will be a one-shot lemon as opposed to a two-shot and needless to say, it'll be a departure from the usual love themed stories I've been writing and will instead focus much more on the sex.**

**Also, this will be the first time I write a lustful lemon; all the others have been on the basis of lovers consummating or expressing their love for each other. Sorry for any OOCness in advance.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**A Scent Too Sweet To Resist**

I made my way back towards my home deep in the woods as I leaped from tree to tree. It was another long day of hunting which once again proved to be fruitful. I decided to choose the simple in the Plague Jungles once my mother passed away a few years back. I was raised near to the jungle and ever since I was young, I've had a natural talent for hunting and surviving in the wild.

My father taught me as much as he could about improvising and also trained me to be fit enough to be able to climb the tall trees in addition to navigate them with leaps. It was five years since I've been on my own and after discovering the League Of Legends, I decided to become a Summoner due to the advantage the magic would give me. If I got sick and found myself unable to make it to the jungle, I would be able to cleanse myself of the illness. If I got too wounded for my skills to readily fix, I'd be able to heal myself and if I had to make a trip anywhere that would take too long to reach by foot, I'd be able to teleport there. I became a Summoner three years ago and I though I wasn't very active, I made a name for myself. I however chose not to make any friends, preferring to be alone. I chose the solitary life here because quite frankly, I didn't want any attention.

As I neared my home, an absolutely intoxicating scent filled my nose. I looked around for it's source, scanning my surroundings carefully. Soft and seductive laughter filled my ears as I leaped to the floor of the jungle. I followed the scent as if I were in a trance and the closer I drew to it's origin, the more maddening it became. It wasn't long before I entered a small meadow where the scent was strongest.

"Welcome," said a voice.

I turned to see none other than Zyra, The Rise Of The Thorns.

"You're a Summoner of the League Of Legends correct?" she asked.

I nodded nervously and she smiled at me.

"Perhaps you've wondered why I drew you to me with my flowers," she continued.

The scent suddenly vanished, leaving my senses clear once more as I examined her. Despite her hands and feet being replaced by roots and vines, her body was absolutely marvelous. Her breasts were enormous though not enough to turn me off and her figure was nothing short of curvy. She walked towards me, her hips swaying seductively as her eyes didn't leave mine even a split second. I snapped out of my trance as I put my hand on my survival knife.

"If you're looking for another living being to consume...not interested," I said drawing the knife.

She smiled at me.

"I have no intention of doing that young one; I have something far more enjoyable in mind," she said.

To my surprise, a vine yanked my knife out of my hand and another shoved me towards the approaching woman. She raised her hand and to my surprise, it changed to a fully human hand before my eyes.

"I've seen what you human men like in a woman so I've practiced my shapeshifting to be more...realistic," she said as she lay a hand on my chest.

"What do you want Zyra?" I asked.

Zyra was probably one of the most evil creatures I had ever seen. What was once a plant that consumed every living creature that ventured near her was now in the body of a once beautiful sorceress. I had never chosen her as a champion but my friends have chosen her before and they never cease to tell me how alluring she can be. With a body dripping with sex appeal, I thoroughly understood why she was so...appreciated.

"Ever since I've entered this body, I've slowly started to change from a plant to a human...there are feelings I cannot describe that plague me even now," she said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have taken the body," I said coldly.

She smiled at me.

"Don't pretend to be ignorant Summoner; I can tell that you thoroughly enjoy what you see before you," she said.

I closed my eyes and turned away but her hand turned my face back to her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

She transformed her other hand into that of a human's before she ran it across my chest.

"You're one of the very few summoners who actually...interest me," she said.

"Why me and not the millions of others?" I replied.

She was silent for a moment.

"You're quiet, efficient and quite handsome...not a very common mix to find amongst you human men," she replied.

"That doesn't make me feel unique," I said once again coldly.

She wasn't fazed by my rejection; it actually seemed to be encouraging her.

"You're one of the only men who has up to this point resisted me...and I want to know more about one of the few that's actually capable of such a feat," she said.

This made me think she wanted me just for wanting's sake and I felt a conflict of emotions here; half of me screamed to bend her over the tree stump and fill her with my seed while the other wished to remove her from this world; she was like a siren that didn't just take a soul, she took the entire being.

"I know what you're thinking Summoner and I have no ill intentions...I simply wish to know more about you...and other things," she said seductively.

For a plant who possessed a human body...she definitely knew how to appeal to a man and I sensed no ulterior motives behind her words..

"My name is Leo," I said.

She smiled.

"A cute name...for an even cuter boy," she said.

My pants began to feel painful as it shielded my suddenly hard private area. I turned away but she gently turned my face back to face her.

"Leo...I need you to make me feel like a woman," she said.

My eyes widened as I recoiled from her words.

"I've longed to understand just how these...feelings and hormones work...you don't understand how difficult it is to adapt to this body's completely alien hormone surges...it makes me feel..."

Her hands began to teasingly explore my body as she leaned up to my ear.

"Hot..." she whispered.

I could feel my control ebbing away thanks to that voice of hers. She shifted her body to almost fully human with the exception of what covered her breasts and womanhood. I froze in place as my brain sent futile impulses to my limbs to get away from her. Her face radiated the longing to feel like a woman and to understand the act that her hormones kept telling her she needed to do.

"This sorceress's memories gives me glimpses into how it could be...but she has never done anything relating to her hormones," she said.

I suddenly trapped her between a tree and my body with my arms and looked at her with lustful eyes. That amazing scent of hers returned again and it was just as maddening as it was before. I placed my hands on her thighs and groped firmly, causing her moan softly before looking up at me with a suprisingly innocent look on her face.

"Show me...what these feelings are all about..." she growled seductively.

My lips feverishly crashed onto hers. She kissed back as her hands roughly grabbed my shirt and pulled me down more. The kiss was nothing like the sort a man would give to his first love...it was one of those kisses that you did to show that you have a carnal side. I allowed my hands to grab her delicious thighs and squeeze which caused her to moan down my throat as she swiftly tore my shirt off. My tongue shoved it's way into her mouth as my hungry hands snaked their way to her backside and groped even harder than before. She allowed me to hold her up against the tree as I balanced her with one hand and the other traveled to her luscious breasts. I groped them hard, causing her to moan even more. My lips tore away from her mouth and began to lick and suck on her neck and she urged me on by saying my name in such a needy tone that my pulsating length grew to it's maximum. I looked at her.

"Move those leaves," I growled.

The leaves that covered her breasts disappeared before my eyes and revealing her erect nipples. I almost aggressively took one into my mouth, sucking and licking as if they were the sweetest candy I'd ever eaten. Her moans turned into cries as she crushed me against her body and kept crying out for more. My fully erect member pressed against her womanhood through my pants as my hands traveled back to her rear and held her up. I carried her to a tree stump before losing my pants and underwear before returning to her breasts. She continued to cry out my name and remark how amazing it felt and I switched to the other breast. I had no idea how someone so evil could taste so delicious.

I squeezed and nibbled her breast as my free hand traveled south to feel her folds. She automatically moved the plant like structure covering it and it was already soaking wet with anticipation. I stopped my assault on her breasts to move my tongue to her entrance. Her back arched and she nearly screamed in pleasure. I was very thankful that I lived nowhere near civilization otherwise someone may have come to investigate our activities. I roughly yet calmly took in her essence with my tongue while allowing my hands to grab her rear and once again give it a rough squeeze. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair which did nothing but make me sink my tongue deeper inside of her and move one of my hands to her entrance to stimulate it with my fingers.

"Oh...Leo..." she cried.

Her voice was dripping with lust and longing and I was beginning to reach the breaking point where I just had to feel her walls around my painfully throbbing length. I began to nibble gently and she thrashed and squirmed at the incredible rush of pleasure I must've sent through her bloodstream.

"More...give me more..." she pleaded.

Thinking of how much more comfortable it would be, I brought us both to my bedroom with a quick teleportation spell. She seemed delighted at the change of scenery. I rubbed against her with my member and she cried out my name and growled loudly.

"Now...give it to me NOW!" she demanded.

I roughly buried myself inside of her. Her chest heaved, her back arched and her face made her look like she was floating. The best part? I sense any pain within her voice which meant she was unable feel any of the pain of being a virgin, which meant I didn't have to hold back. I roughly and quickly pumped into her. Her nails dug into my back and she roughly pulled my lips down to hers and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I continued to pump at a rapid pace, relishing in her moans and cries until she pushed me off of her.

She shoved me onto the bed before climbing onto me and slamming herself on me. I sat up as she straddled me and began to bounce and grind. My hungry mouth returned to her beautiful breasts while my hands roughly squeezed her rear. I couldn't get enough of her glorious shaped butt and my hands began to move in tandem with her rhythmn. I nibbled on her erect nippled, causing her hands to push the back of my head between both her breasts as she sped up.

She started to slow down but I was nowhere near finished with her yet. I picked her up and carried her to my desk before holding onto her thighs and continuing my assault inside of her. She leaned up as I parted her legs more with both my hands. She hungrily met my lips again as I sped up. I gritted my teeth and the insane amount of pleasure that flowed through my body like an unknown million volts of electricity. I continued for several minutes until Zyra even went slightly limp, obviously unable to process all of the pleasure coursing through her body. Still, I was not finished with her.

I drew her off the table and turned her around as I once again held onto her butt and pumped. Feeling myself approaching my limit, I thrusted harder. She stood up at an angle, causing me to adjust by lifting one of her legs onto the desk. She pulled one of my hands to her breasts as she continued to cry out. I leaned forward and silenced her with my lips as my fingers carressed both of her breasts. After several minutes, I felt her suddenly tighten before wetness spilled onto me and I followed shortly after, making sure to pull out before I spilled myself all over her. I felt exhausted as my body collapsed onto hers and I was just barely able to get a hand out in time to prevent myself from falling onto her and then to the floor.

"You didn't disappoint me Leo," she teased.

"Likewise," I replied.

She turned around to face me.

"We should do this again sometime," she said with a seductive smile.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that scent some kind of pheromone?" I asked.

She blinked.

"I always give the scent off unless I choose not to by sealing my pores," she replied.

My eyes narrowed and a devilish grin crept onto my face.

"Keep that up and I gurantee you'll see me again," I said.

I roughly kissed her once more.

"Because that scent is just too sweet to resist,"

* * *

**This fic goes out to Waffleface! Consider it yours mate!**


End file.
